Don't Call Me Baby
by Vegeta's lil' Princess
Summary: The World's Stongest Tournament has come around once again but this time Bra and Marron are fighting! Find out what happens when a guy just doen't understand when Bra says Don't Call Me Baby!


Don't Call Me Baby

It was time for the World's strongest competition. Of course all the Z fighters had entered it except Gohan who had decided not to fight this year. Trunks, Goten, and Pan were also in the competition. They had entered when they were younger but had lost to their dad's. It was the first year Bra and Marron had entered. They and been training for years, but never competed.

After training his daughter the past year and seeing her power level increase Vegeta finally decided Bra was ready to compete. Marron on the other hand had been trained my both her parents. C-18 had wanted her to compete since she was ten but Krillin wouldn't let her.

Bra, Marron and Pan were standing in the arena talking. Pan was wearing an orange fighting suit just like her grandfather Goku's. Marrron was wearing baggy Kaki pants and a yellow Power Puff Girls tee. (There! Happy Evee da Fox! I gave you a PPG shirt! Now leave me alone!) Bra was wearing a more daring fighting outfit.

She had changed the saiyan fighting outfit her daddy and Trunks wore and added her own style to it. Instead of blue spandex pants Bra had on a red plastic mini skirt. Bra's top was the traditional saiyan armor which she was wearing like a tank top. The short boots Vegeta and Trunks used were replaced by silver knee high platform go-go boots.

"So. Who do you think you'll have to fight first?" Marron asked her two friends.

"Hopefully not daddy or Trunks, or Uncle Kakorrot!" Bra said with a laugh.

" I don't really care. I just want to fight hard and win!" Pan said sure of herself.

" Yeah! You've got nothing to be nervous about! You've competed before. You even beat Goten last year!" Marron stated.

" Yeah! Uncle Goten's still mad." Pan informed. While Pan and Marron started discussing strategy Bra began doing some stretches.

" Hello! Hot Stuff!" Bra heard some guy behind her say. Bra turned to see three good looking guys smiling at her. Bra just ignored them.

" Hey! Did it hurt when you fell down from Heaven?" The blonde guy in the middle asked walling up to Bra.

"No! But it's going to hurt you when I blast you to hell!" Bra warned not in the mood to be hit on. On of the other guys went up to Marron.

"Hey! You're cute!" He said putting his arm around her.

"I know! But don't drool on me." Marron said pushing his arm off her shoulder.

" Hey! You're the girl who fought last year! Wear a little dress and I'll wrestle you!" The last guy said to Pan.

" Go away!" Pan said punching the guy in the face breaking his nose and sending him flying. The other two guys got scared. Trunks and Goten ran over to see what was going on.

" What happened?" Trunks asked concerned.

" Pan just beat up some guy who came on to her." Marron explained. Trunks looked over a very mad Pan who just walked off without saying a word. Trunks turned back to Bra and Marron and saw the two guys still checking out his little sister and best friend.

" I'll kill them!" Trunks yelled his ki rising. The guys ran off scared.

"Forget it! They're not worth it!" Marron said stopping him not wanting trouble.

"Fine!" He agreed to Marron but walked over to his sister.

"You want me to stay her and protect you?" Trunks asked not trusting the guys.

"No!" Bra answered getting furious.

" Why is it that you think Pan and Marron are the only one's who can take of themselves and I need a freakin' body guard?" Bra asked fuming.

"Because! Dad and I always have to kill guys who hit on you!" Trunks stated a fact.

" So! I can fight for myself! If some stupid guy hits on me I'll just blast him into another dimension!" Bra said strongly standing up to her brother.

"Oh, really?" Trunks asked sarcastically.

"Yeah! And if you don't back off I'll blast you into another dimension right now!" Bra warned fed up with her older brother.

"Fine! But when you need me I'll never let you live this down!" Trunks yelled stomping off leaving a confused Marron, a pissed off Bra, and a silent Goten who hadn't said anything. Marron chased after Trunks to try to calm her friend down.

" I hate him!" Bra screamed running around and almost crashing into Goten.

"Oh! Goten! I didn't know you were here! Sorry!" Bra apologized.

" No problem! You know he's only looking out for you because he cares." Goten said gently.

"Whatever!" Bra snapped not wanting to hear it.

" No really! You're his baby sister." Goten said not letting it die.

"But that's it! I'm not a baby! I'm 17! Leave me alone! Get a life!" Bra screamed frustrated.

"You know! It's not even about that! It just makes me so mad that he thinks I'm not strong enough to fight my own fights! That I'm a weak little girlie girl who guys will take advantage of and need her big strong older brother to protect her!' Bra screamed.

" I think deep down he knows you don't really need him but he's till your big brother and that's his job." Goten tried to reason.

"Well! He's fired!" Bra screamed not giving in so easily.

" Hey! I know you can fight! I hat to see the guy who tries anything with you! You'd blast him before Vegeta or Trunks could beat him up!" Goten said with a laugh,

" At first I didn't want to fight Trunks but now I want to kick his ass!" Bra said storming off. She didn't get very far when the guy who was hitting on her stood in front of her blocking her way.

" Hey baby! Wuz up?!" The asked with a flirty smile.

"Bite me!" Bra said as she stepped aside.

"Love to!" The guys said as Bra passed him.

"Shake it baby!" The guy cat called as he watched Bra walk away. Big mistake since Vegeta had been walking by and heard the guy hit on his little princess. Vegeta was about to beat the guy into a bloody mess when he saw Bra walking up to him with a Vegeta smirk. The guy smiled thinking he was going to get some.

"Don't Call Me Baby!" Bra said dead serious putting her hand up to the guy's chest and lasting him. He crashed into a wall. Bra just fixed her hair and walked off.

" That's my baby girl!" Vegeta said proud looking at the badly hurt guy. Bra started warming up doing some kicks, punches, and flips. A group of guys started shist lying at Bra and cat calling her.

"That it! I've had it!" Bra said under her breath. She stomped over to the middle of the fighting ring and stole the microphone form the referee.

"Listen up!" Bra said into the microphone getting everyone's attention.

" I'm sick of all the dumb ass guys who thinks girls can't fight and are always hitting on them trying to get one thing!" Bra made her statement as girls cheered in agreement. Just then she hard music playing in the stadium. Bra immediately recognized the song and know only two people knew it was her song.

Bra looked up towards the announcers booth and saw a grinning Pan wearing an announcers head set and holding a microphone. Marron was sitting next to her pushing a bunch of buttons like an airhead. Marron and Pan gave Bra thumbs up signs. (Thanks cousin Saturn for that idea! Luv ya lots!) Bra turned her gaze back to the packed stadium.

" I just have one thing to say!" Bra said with a wicket smile as the music continued getting closer to the lyrics!

" Don't think that I'm not strong! Don't! Don't Call Me Baby!" Bra sang as the music got louder thanks to Marron pushing random buttons.

"You say come her baby! Now that will never do! You know I don't belong to you! It's time you knew I'm not your baby! I belong to me so don't call me baby!" Bra sang walking towards the crowd.

" You!" Bra sand pointing at all the guys in the stadium.

" And me! We have an opportunity! And we can make something really cool! But you! You think I'm not that kind of girl!" Bra sang innocently looking at the crowd.

"I'm here to tell you baby! I'm the one to rock your world!" Bra sang aggressively spicing things up making the guys cheer wildly and whistle.

"Don't think that I'm not strong! I'm the one to take you on!" Bra sang flirting and dancing towards a group of hot guys. One came up and tried to dance with her.

"Don't underestemate me boy! I'll make you sorry you were born!' Bra sang pushing the guy away.

" You don't know me! The way you really should! You sure misunderstood! Don't Call Me Baby!" Bra sang as her two best friends watched from the announcer booth cheering her on. Vegeta and Trunks watched speechless.

" You're really sweet!" Bra sang seductively playing with her long hair.

" You're really not!' Bra sang walking back to the middle of the fighting ring.

" But didn't mama ever tell you not to play with fire?!" Bra sang powering up and blasting fire balls to the side of her. Red hot energy firing all around her.

"Don't think that I'm not strong! I'm the one to defeat you!" Bra sang doing a martial arts kick.

"Don't Call Me Baby!" Bra finished proudly as the stadium exploded in cheers. Excepted for some guys who felt dissed.

Bra tossed the microphone at the still shocked announcer and walked off the fighting ring and over to where her daddy and brother had been watching.

"See! I told you guys I can fight my own fights!" Bra said matter of factly giving them a victorious smile. For once Vegeta and Trunks didn't know what to say so they kept their mouths shut.

Back in the fighting ring the announcer still didn't know what to do. Marron and Pan were getting annoyed.

" Announce the first fight stupid!" Marron ordered loosing her patients.

" Yeah! Get to my grandpa!" Pan added mad. The announcer looked down at his paper and read the names of the first fighters.

" The first match will be between Trunks and Tien!" The announcer said. Trunks and Tien both walked out onto the ring.

" Yeah! Go Trunks!" Marron and Pan both cheered overly excited. The girls looked at each other surprise not knowing the other liked Trunks. Marron and Pan were about to start arguing when the door was knock in. The girls turn to see a very mad Chi-Chi. The angry women looked at Marron and her grand daughter then over to the corner where she saw the real announcers tied up and gagged.

" You girls are in big trouble! Now untie these poor men , and apolagize or else!' Chi-Chi yelled.

" Yes grandma!" Pan answered doing exactly what Chi-Chi said knowing not to mess with her grandma.

" You can't tell me what to do! You're not my mommy or even related to me!" Marron rebelled not leaving her comfortable announcer's chair.

" No! But I am!" C-18 stated walking in. Marron got scared.

" Let's go! You're doing some last minute training with me!" C-18 yelled. She walked over grabbed Marron and dragged her out of the seat.

" No mommy! I don't wanna! You can't make me! I'm going to tell dad!" Marron threatened childishly. C-18 laughed at the thought of Krillin standing up to her.

Back down at the fighting ring Trunks had just finished beating Tien. The next match was between Goku and Yamcha. Goku won without a doubt and the next match was between Goten and Krillin. Goten won and advanced to the next round.

Bra's wish came true and she didn't have to fight any of the Z fighters right away. Bra easily won her first five fights qualifying her for the semi-finals. Marron and Pan were also in the semi-finals. Unfortunately the other semi-finalist were Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. The matches were announced. Goku vs. Pan, Vegeta vs. Piccolo, Goten vs. Marron, and Trunks vs. Bra.

Bra wasn't sure how to feel about her match against her own brother. She wasn't that mad anymore after she proved her point with her song, but she wouldn't mind kicking Trunks' ass! Revenge for all the times he picked on her when she was younger. Bra had lots of time to relax since her match was the last one. She left the arena to be alone for a while. 

When Bra returned Marron had just lost to Goten. It was a good match. Marron had hit Goten with distructo discs a few times but, he still won. Bra went to console her friend and they watched the next match.

Bra cheered on her daddy as Vegeta defeated Piccolo without much effort. Next was Goku vs. Pan. Pan had spared with her grandfather many times and knew she wasn't going to win. However, she tried her hardest but still lost.

The last fight was between brother and sister. Bulma didn't want to watch her two kids fight each other.

"This is terrible! I don't want them to fight! I can't watch! I don't want either of them to lose! This is all your fault Vegeta!" Bulma yelled angry at Vegeta.

" Shut up women!" Vegeta yelled concentrating on the fight. As he watched Vegeta noticed Bra fought exactly like him. Trunks had a variety of fighting styles since he had trained with Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan. Bra was trained by only Vegeta because he didn't want anyone else training his little princess. Vegeta sensed Bra's ki wasn't as strong as Trunks but she was faster and more graceful fighter.

" She has a good chance of winning." Vegeta thought to himself.

"Final Flash!" Bra screamed blasting at Trunks who countered with a more powerful attack defeating her. He walked over and helped Bra up.

"Good fight little sis!" Trunks said with a grin.

"Don't be to happy! I'll defeat you next year!" Bra said leaving. Vegeta walked to the fight ring and hugged Bra. He was extremely proud of his daughter. The last two fights to determine the finalist were going to be Goku vs. Vegeta and Trunks vs. Goten. A fight between old rivals and life time best friends.

"The first fight was Goku vs. Vegeta. It was a long fight since Vegeta had been training hard in the gravity room. Unfortunately Goku was still the strongest of the two and eventually beat Vegeta. Bra ran over to comfort her daddy. No one else would dare go near Vegeta when he was furious but Bra was his only weakness. Afterwards Vegeta left not caring to watch Trunks fight.

There was a fifteen minute break before Trunks and Goten's match. Goten took this opportunity to go talk to Bra.

"Hey Bra! Good fight! You're really a great fighter!" Goten praised.

"Too bad I lost to my stupid brother!" Bra complained.

"Yeah but is was a good fight! You almost defeated him" Goten complimented giving Bra his famous Son smile.

"Thanks!" Bra said with a dazzling smile of her own.

"I really loved your song! You really told those guys off!" Goten said.

"Thanks! You're such a sweetheart!" Bra said with a laugh. Just then the announcer called Trunks and Goten's match.

"Gotta go!" Goten said leaving.

"Hey Goten!" Bra said running after him. He stopped and turned to face her. BHra gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good luck!" Bra flirted giving him a seductive smile and wink. Goten was caught off guard by the kiss but still managed to find his way to the ring. Unfortunately Trunks had seen the kiss.

"Ewwww! Best Friend! Little Sister!" Trunks said traumatized. As Goten stepped into the ring Trunks started getting really mad. He wanted to kill Goten for kissing his little sister. As the match started it was obvious Trunks was furious and wanted to really hurt Goten. Poor Goten didn't have a chance and lost. Trunks wanted to continue beating up Goten but he dissapeared.

Bra had been watching the fight. She felg gulity for provoking Trunks and getting Goten beaten up. Bra left the arena right after Goten lost and walked to her car wanting to get ou of there fast.

"Bra! Wait up!" Bra heard Goten calling her. She kept walking.

"What?" Bra asked innocently as Goten caught up to her.

" What do you mean what!?" Goten asked in disbelief.

" I mean you kiss me right before my match then after your very angry brother beates me up you totally avoid me!" Goten said raising his voice getting a little mad.

" Oh yeah! About that kiss!" Bra said acting like she had forgotten.

"It's just that I've kind of had like this crucsh on you since I was like five. And I don't know why but I felt like kissing you so I like kinda did! And I'm like really sorry my brother beat you up! And I'm sorry you lost! And like I think I hear my daddy calling me! So like bye!" Bra said talking a million miles per hour in a valley girl voice as she tried to sneak away.

" Freeze! Get back here!" Goten ordered. Bra stopped dead in her tracks and slowly walekd over to Goten but kept her distance not wanting to look at him.

" I don't get you sometimes Bra! You are such a hypocrite!' Goten accused.

"What?! What do you mean I'm a hypocrite?" Bra screamed looking straight into Goten's eyes. Fire flashing in her eyes.

"I mean first you blast any guy that hits on you! Then you make a speech of how you hate all guys! Then you sing your theme song! Then you kissme! Then you ingore me! And now you're saying you like me?!" Gotne almost yelled not buying it.

"Hold up! First of all I don't hat all guys! I just hat the guys who think all girls are weaklings and just want to make-out with them and only want one thing! Which is almost all guys! And I'm going to blast them into another dimension if they piss me off! I'm the Saiyan Princess!" Bra fumed furious.

"But. There are nice guys out there. And you're one of them. You've always been so nice, and sweet, and caring. And I know this is going to sound so 1800's but you're a true gentalma and I really like you!" Bra said more calmly.

"Well. What would you say if I said I like you too?" Goten asked stepping closer to Bra.

"Then I would say you have to ask me out." Bra said flirting getting closer.

"Bra? Will you be my girlfriend?" Goten asked putting his arms around Bra's waist.

"Okay." Bra answered. Goten leaned in to kiss bra. He was a millimeter away from kissing her when she stopped him.

"On one condition." Bra said.

"What?" Goten asked curious.

"Don't Ever Call Me Baby." Bra said dead serious.

"Deal." Goten agreed finally getting to kiss Bra. Vegeta walked by and almost had a heart atttack when he saw Goten and his daughter kissing.

"Ewwww! The son of Kakorrot! My little Princess! Ewww!" Vegeta said tramatized. Vegeta walked away disturneve but was going to kill Goten later!  


  



End file.
